With the development of the communication technology, a variety of communication means such as a fixed terminal, a mobile terminal and the like have been popularized in people's live and work. However, the radiation of electromagnetic wave exists during conversation by the mobile terminal, and thus using the mobile terminal for a long time will cause health problems. The places where the mobile terminal is used for the conversation are typically some fixed places such as home, office or the like, and fixed terminals are generally configured in such fixed places. Presently, the call transfer between a mobile terminal and a fixed terminal can be implemented by user's initiative setting. For example, for the user who enables the call transfer function of the mobile terminal, he/she can, when being at home or office, set the call transfer number as his/her fixed terminal number. When the mobile terminal of the user is called by others, he/she may answer the call by a fixed terminal. However, the degree of automation for the present call transfer function is low, and both the enabling and disabling of the call transfer function require the user's setting and related operations to achieve corresponding functions. When the position and environment where the user is located are changed, the call transfer number should also be changed initiatively, which increases the load of the user and largely limits convenience and initiative for the usage by the user.
Thus, it is a problem urgently required to be solved by those skilled in the art how to improve the degree of automation of the call transfer function and to bring convenience to the usage by the user.